Instrumental Malpractice, a Phoenix Wright Fanfic
by Yorble
Summary: Pal Merakits is accused of medical malpractice and killing a patient on purpose. Can Kristoph Gavin get him off the hook?


Instrumental Malpractice, a Phoenix Wright Fanfic

(Note: Again, all copyright goes to its proper owners. I just wrote this story.)

Pal Merakits is accused of medical malpractice and killing a patient on purpose. Can Kristoph Gavin get him off the hook?

March 20, 2016

9:30 AM

Defendant Lobby No. 2

"… And that's how you take a high profile case like this one, Apollo. Did you get all that?" Kristoph Gavin, kindly smiling at his protégé, said.

"Yes, sir." Apollo Justice was still in training, and was going to serve as Kristoph's assistant in this trial.

(Guard) "That's your lawyer, the guy in blue."

Pal Merakits thanked the officer, and proceeded to greet his lawyer.

(Merakits) "Gavin, you're well known for being the best lawyer in town. I know you can finish this case off. You know what to do…"

(Bailiff) "Court is about to start. Please come into the courtroom."

The three men looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

10:30 AM

Courtroom No. 3

(Judge) "Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Pal Merakits.

(Gavin) "The defense is ready, Your Honor, but where is the prosecution?"

(Judge) "Indeed, that is a good question, Mr. Gavin. I know Mr. Payne is heading up the trial, and-"

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, my apologies for being late. I was working on the first testimony. The prosecution is ready."

"Very well, Mr. Payne. Your opening statement, please."

"The defendant, Pal Merakits, is suspected of neglecting a patient in his clinic and letting him die on purpose. It is a known fact that he has ties with the mob, and we believe he was paid to do the evil deed. I call Dick Gumshoe, the detective in charge of the operation, to the stand."

"Name and occupation."

"Dick Gumshoe, sir! Detective down at the precinct. I'm leading the investigation."

(Judge)"Very well. Testify to the court about the evidence you gathered."

Witness Testimony

Investigation Report

"The victim died during the clinic's office hours.

The autopsy report shows that our victim could have lived without much effort from the good doctor.

We also found an operating knife inside the body.

Finally, as stated before, the mob wanted him dead."

(Autopsy report and operating knife were added to the Court Record.)

(Justice, whispering)"Sir, what is the victim's name?"

(Gavin)"Ah, you noticed it too. That's the main flaw in the testimony. I'm going to press the good detective for more information."

(Judge) "Mr. Gavin, your cross examination."

(Gavin) "Hold it! Detective, both you and Payne failed to tell us about the victim. The autopsy report leaves it blank too, and the body was in a relatively good condition. I see no reason for not identifying!"

(Payne) "Objection! Ah, the detective gave us the wrong version of the report. His pay will be cut, as always."

(Gumshoe)"But sir, Mr. Edgeworth reduced me to almost nothing while he studies law in Cohdopia…"

"We will discuss this issue later on. For now, here is the new report." (report updated in the Court Record.)

(Justice) "Walker Grey? I recall this last name from the murder in Kurain Village years ago…"

(Gumshoe)"You've been doing your research, pal! I was in charge of that investigation, too. Shame the family tree ends there."

(Gavin) "Back to the case at hand, how is the Grey family related to the mob?"

Witness Testimony

Mob Ties

"Again, Merakits is known to be linked with the Kitaki mob.

After his father's incident, Walker Grey decided to make more money in the field.

An opportunity came by, and both men worked together.

We found out that Merakits was very displeased with Grey, however."

(Gavin) "I'll begin the cross examination. Hold it! How do you know the last statement is true?"

(Payne) "We found it on this flashdrive belonging to the defendant. Apparently, a memo was sent out to the clinic's nurses, and you may want to read the rest yourself." (Flashdrive added to the court record, memo printed from clerk's computer.)

(Judge) "The note reads, 'FYI, make sure to overclock Grey's computer. He's been complaining that it is too slow to take care of paperwork.' !"

(Payne) "I see you caught on, Your Honor. The victim was overheated from the impact, and needed to take an aspirin. Too bad it was filled with poison!"

"Objection! The updated autopsy report shows nothing of the sort! No traces of poison were even remotely detected!"

(Judge) "Sustained. Mr. Payne?"

"Aaaaaaah! Well, you see, I-"

(Justice) "Objection! There is a clear contradiction here, and the only explanation is that we're looking at the wrong victim!"

(Judge) "Mr. Justice, you have a good point. We will add the computer and bottle of poisoned medicine to the court record, but I'm placing court on recess until tomorrow. I want both sides to bring new evidence to the court and prove their points. Am I clear?"

(Gavin and Payne) "Yes, Your Honor."

"Court is adjourned!"

(What will happen now? Tune in next time for part 2 of Instrumental Malpractice!)


End file.
